Rod
Rods are Magic Devices with various effects that can have multiple charges. They are also frequently used as quest items. Unlike Scrolls, they have a chance to fail when used. The chance of failure and strength of the rods' power depends on your Magic Device skill. One of the items that you can use the Draw Charge and Fill Charge special action on. Types of Rods *Acid Ground **Creates a patch of acidic ground on the selected floor tile. This does damage to the enemy, as well as has the chance to damage the enemy's equipment and any equipment on the ground where the acid was created. Note that floating/flying NPCs/monsters will not be affected by the acid grounds; if you are floating, you will not be affected either. Equal to the spell, Acid Ground. *Alchemy **Recreates the item as another item of the same type. For example, if you use it on a scroll, that scroll will turn into another scroll of a random type. May also turn junk stones into ores; opened containers like safes or material boxes will change into other types of containers, but they will become unopened (i.e. you can get stuff from them again.) In Elona+, containers cannot be changed, and attempting to do so will waste a charge. *Change Creature **Changes a foe into a different creature. This can be resisted by the target. Unique monsters, dungeon bosses, boss versions of common monsters and NPCs that you can speak to cannot be changed. Equal to the spell, Mutation, or throwing a potion of mutation at the target. *Cure **Heals the target for a good amount of life. You can target it in a direction (one tile away) or use it on yourself. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If cursed it "makes you grumpy" and has a chance to inflict the sick status effect. *Cure Minor Wound **Heals the target for a small amount of life. You can target it in a direction (one tile away) or use it on yourself. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If cursed it "makes you grumpy" and has a chance to inflict the sick status effect. *Domination **Attempts to dominate a target, making them your pet. Cannot be recharged. Unique monsters, dungeon bosses, boss versions of common monsters and NPCs that you can speak to cannot be dominated. Available from Miral and Garok's Workshop for a number of medals. Equal to the spell, Domination, except significantly easier to use. *Fire Bolt **Shoots a bolt of fire at your target, hitting anything in the line of fire. Can ignite anything that is flammable lying in its path. Equal to the spell, Fire Bolt. *Fire Wall **Attempts to make fire fields on the floor which spread over 3x3 area, the center being where you targeted the rod at. Fire fields will damage anything that steps on them, and will damage/destroy flammable items at random. Fire fields will destroy any flammable items that were on the ground before the fire field existed. The fire fields will be extinguished after some time; rain will also put the fire out. Careful, the fire can spread; if any neutral NPCs step in them, it will count as you having attacked them. Equal to the spell, Fire Wall. *Heal **The most powerful healing-type magic device. You can target it in a direction or use it on yourself. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Healing Hands **Heals the target for a large amount of health. You can target it in a direction (one tile away) or use it on yourself. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Holy Light **Same as reading a scroll of holy light. *Ice Bolt **Shoots a bolt of ice at your target, hitting anything in the line of fire. Useful against baptists of fire during your lower levels. Equal to the spell, Ice Bolt. *Identify **Works exactly like a scroll of identify, attempts to identify a target item. A skilled user can fully identify Artifacts. *Lightning Bolt **Shoots a bolt of lightning at your target, hitting anything in the line of fire. Useful against baptists of ice during your lower levels. Equal to the spell, Lightning Bolt. *Magic Map **Acts as the Magic Map spell at a high level, revealing a randomized large portion (~90%) of the current area's terrain. A cursed rod will cause a minor memory defect, erasing your knowledge of the current map instead. *Magic Missile **Shoots a magic missile doing quite a bit of damage. Damage does not diminish from range. Useful against gold bells. Equal to the spell, Magic Arrow. *Make Door **Creates a door in the selected space. (As of 1.13) Make door now works on both ground and walls, but does not on NPCs and furniture. Equal to the spell, Make Door. *Make Wall **Makes a wall tile out of a floor tile. Doesn't work on water(untested), doors, or other non-walk-through objects. Equal to the spell, Wall Creation. *Mana **Replenishes your mana reserves. *Summon Monsters **Summons 1-5 monsters of varying levels. What determines the level of monsters summoned is unknown. Useful for assassinating NPCs if you zap it near the targeted NPC and then teleport away *Slow **Slows the target down. This can be resisted by the target as per the hex. Once zapped, the hex will be cast on whichever NPC/monster you are targeting at the moment. *Speed **Speeds up the target. You can target it in a direction or use it on yourself *Silence **Silences the target, making them unable to use magic temporarily. This can be resisted by the target as per the hex. The hex will affect the NPC/monster you target once you zap the wand. Equal to the spell, Mist of Silence. *Teleportation **Works exactly like a scroll of teleportation; however, you can either zap it at a target right next to you or use it on yourself. The most useful rod to have at lower levels. *Uncurse **Same as reading a scroll of uncurse *Web **Creates 1-3 webs on random areas on the ground within a 2-3 square radius. The webs restrict the movement of the being that steps in them, the same as the webs created by spider monsters. Equal to the spell, Web. *Wishing **Grants you a wish. Cannot be recharged. Rarest rod in Elona for obvious reasons. Note that if you want an excessively heavy item in your house (e.g. ceremony altar), you can save this item until you are at the location you wish to place it at before wishing, since it will drop the item at your feet. Not known to fail, regardless of Magic Device skill ownership or level. Elona+ Elona+ appears to add several new rods *Wand of Eclipse **Directional. Creates an explosion that may blind opponents as well as doing dammage. Category:Items